Keeper
by Keeper101
Summary: Three girls, three boys, giant robots. A family has been choosen, and one girl will have to save the world. One minicon at a time. Join Tahlia, Jordan, Shaylee, and thier family as they battle the forces of Unicron. See profile for better summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own anything in this book. The Transformers belong to whoever they belong to and the only thing I own is this plot and my OCs. And no one can use them or copy this story with out my permission. Remember I don't own Transformers. All OCs belong to me. ;D**

**Enjoy the story and let your imagination run wild! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Home is called Cedar Hieghts**

**by**

**_Keeper101_**

**Prologue: 10,000 years ago**

The battle was increasing intensely to a bloody massacre and Steamblast was only looking for one single sentinel being among the fighting, dead, and dieing. The giant metal pillars towered over the battling transformers. Casting dark and brooding shadows over the fighters. Steamblast wasn't afraid of dying; she had come for that purpose after all. She was scared of not reaching _him _in time to tell him of her prophecy. Her first and most likely last prophecy. She jumped over a charging autobot called Hotshot and kept on running. Ignoring his outraged cries.

And that certain _him _had always been there for her, always cared for her, and had even tried to protect her from her destiny. At least she had a chance to make up for all the pain she had caused him. The leader of the autobots, her brother's leader, her best friend, her personal guide;

Optimus Prime.

A lazer bolt caught her on the arm and she cried out as she crashed to the ground. The rocks scraped her as she collided with the ground. Her arm felt like it was on fire and was leaking energon like a running facet. Turning over onto her back she was jumped on by the small but quite heavy Jazz.

"Hello _Steamblast_; ready to join Unicron in the Pit?" He snarled. The blaster's rim glinted, reflecting the lazer bolts light.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she thrashed around. She had to throw this bot off of her. The future of the autobots, decepticons, and her four small jet plane sparklings all depended on her. Even though they didn't know it. She added silently. The prophecy had to be full filled for them to survive.

His blaster glowed with red energy making her cringe from the blaster. In a last attempt she cried out, "Jazz! Don't do this, please." His brow furrowed and he fired his blaster. Her eyes closed immediately waiting for her life to end, instead the weight was suddenly gone and his growl of surprise could be heard to her far right. Steamblast peeked open one optic and quickly stumbled to her feet. Soundwave; Megatron's second-in-command was trying to pin Jazz to the ground and was punching the servos out of him. She had the desire to help him but then again he had tried to kill her.

She took one last look at the fighting mechs and bolted away to find the leader. She didn't want to die but she had to and was, one way or another. The vision had come to her when she had been caring for her sparklings when she saw a flash of light and suddenly she wasn't on Cybertron.

The planet she was on had a light source that could be seen in the middle of the sky. It was round, bright, and yellow. When she tried looking at it it hurt and she had to blink several times. The sky was a soft blue instead of black and star specled. The ground wasn't metal. It felt soft to her feet and was covered in green organic wires. She looked around and saw that towers of organic material that had arms of prickly green wires and a base that was brown and looked rough, were standing all around her. Blasters were firing in the distance and a few shots followed. Steamblast started running in the direction of the noise and stood at the edge of a clearing where a large decepticon she had never seen before was firing at a small minicon that appeared to be firing back. The minicon kept firing and seemed to guarding something behind the organic pillars. Steamblast started to skirting the edges of the clearing and came to a stop when she was directly behind him. She look at the ground and at the base of the pillars where six organic creatures all hiding behind the organic pillars.

One of the organics caught Steamblast's optics. It was a female wearing the fragment around her neck. The organic wires on her head were brown and yellowish like Bumblebee. Placed high on her head so it stuck out in the back, giving off a wave like feature. The organic's optics were jewel blue with a tint of silver at the edges. It was watching the battle fearfully and screaming at the small minicon trying to protect her and the others. "Beat the frick out of him Perceptor. Keep going you're doin' great!"

_So the minicon was Perceptor_.

He was known on Cybertron as the last minicon and whenever decpticons got a chance to grab him, they tried and usually failed. Steamblast smirked at the small bot's efforts to hold off the bigger threat. A white light caught Steamblast's optics and saw it collide with the tree the creature was covering behind. The creature let out an ear splitting scream and curled into a ball. The tree above her came crashing down. Limbs cracked as they collided with the ground and Steamblast lost sight of the creature as the foliage crashed and engulfed her in a green blanket. The gun firing stopped and the minicon and the UN-known decepticon ceased battling. They stared at the place where the creature had been hiding, then minicon's legs gave out from under and he fell to the ground. Perceptor bowed his head and the rest of the organics started screaming for her, to come back , to come out, and to not be hurt.

While the rest of the organics rushed to the fallen tree a warp field opened across the field from where the organics were. The warp field was a spiraling circle of purple and black.

_The decepticon colors. _Steamblast realized with a jolt to her spark. Any loose foliage close enough to the warp gate was sucked upped and disappeared into the swirling vortex. As Steamblast watched as the warp gate doubled in size until it was taller than her and then stopped growing. Then a foot emerged from the gate, then legs, then a body, then finally a head. The bot was the largest she had seen and his colors were silver, grey, and black. And dread seeped into her heart and she felt as if she was going to fight her last battle because the bot she recognized was her hated enemy, the reason she was committing suicide to save the future, and the killer of her love one;

_Megatron_

**Tahlia's P.O.V.**

* * *

I guess that you can't call me normal. Nobody would if they found out who or _what_ I was. One day I was just another average girl trying to "fit in" and "stay cool". The next I'm something else, let's just leave it at that. Like every other 15 year old girl I had crushes, friends, and enemies. But unlike the _average _teenager I had a secret life. It involved a couple of _huge_ (and I do mean _huge_) alien robots. And bearing the responsibility of being one of the sources that caused their war. Every day I face challenges that would have normally killed me if it hadn't been for those guys I have now come to recognize as my family. Every life is complicated but mine could blow you away and my question to you is…

"Are you ready?"

"Come on, come _on_, move it." I whispered as I raced down the depressing hall. My long copper brown hair was flying out from the back of my high pony-tail as I took a sharp turn left.

This was the last day of being stuck in these halls and I wanted to be out of here as fast as I could. And In order to do that I had to be there before the crowd. And that place happened to be my locker on the other side of the building.

My necklace bounced on my chest as I jogged down the hall. My necklace's chain was silver and at the end hooked by the little clasp was a diamond. _My diamond_. It was as big as a small golf ball and it was just as wide. It was also shaped like a teardrop The thing had been in my family for centuries and it had been my great, great, great grandmother's, then my great, great grandmother's, then my great grandmother's, then my grandma's, then my mother's, and then finally mine.

_My mother's,_ I thought and in return my heart suddenly felt as if it was made of ice.

_Well that's what you get from thinking of_ her_._

I let out a half hearted smile at the thought of the woman I could barely remember and started to day dream of what could have been. I turned left into the halway that held my locker. I woke from the dream to the ringing of the bell and of the people filling the halls. I had been _so_ close.

"Ah, crap." And I picked up speed.

The people next to my locker were the people I had known and trusted throughout the school year. Megs or Megan, the class brain, had her back to me. Her corn silk hair tumbled down her back and soft hazel eyes seemed to glow in the darkest hall way. She had also been my closest friend I had all year. But I knew I would never see her again after today. Her family was moving to Phoenix Arizona and I would be stuck in old, rainy, Cedar Heights; Washington.

I took a step toward her and lightly tapped on the shoulder.

She turned around and gave a warm smile when she realized it was me. "I thought you were going to be the first one here Tahl'," she shook her head and looked me up and down.

"I guess old habits die hard huh?" I smiled back at her remark, shook my head, and started unlocking my locker. She turned to her locker to haul her backpack out and I heard a sigh emerge from the locker. "I can't believe this is the last time we see each other." A frown immediately formed on my face.

"Don't remind me Meggs." My locker door swung open and Meggs poked her head from her locker with her stuff.

"Why not?"

"I hate goodbyes."

"Ah."

I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror attached to the locker door and my frown deepened into a scowled. Meggs saw that look and followed my eyes. Her face fell, "You don't like the parting gift I gave you?" It was more like a statement than a question. I turned to her, "No Meggs, I love the mirror it's my reflection I hate," I turned back to the mirror, "I look too much like her."

"Your Mother." She whispered and I nodded.

_**Look at me**_

_**You think you see who I really am **_

_**But you'll never know me**_

And it was true as I looked back into the mirror. I had a high pony tail pinned up in the back of my head making my dirt brown hair look straight and dull. The end of the hair ended just below my shoulder blades.

_**Every day it's as if I play a part**_

_**Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world**_

_**But I cannot fool my heart**_

I had a button nose, my cheeks were pink, and my lips were a deep pink making me look even more pale than I was. But I think it was my eyes that hurt to have the most. My eyes were fairly large and were accompanied by long eyelashes. The color was jewel blue and if you look into them it was like looking into the deepest and coldest sea you could ever imagine. Just like hers.

_**Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me**_

_**When will my reflection show who I am inside**_

_**I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart and what I believe in **_

_**But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart**_

_**And be loved for who I am**_

It always hurt to look into a mirror and see I looked just like my mother. Meggs was the only one I had told of my past and she was going away. "She _was _my mother. . .not anymore." Meggs nodded. She would always understand me.

_**Who is that girl I see **_

_**Staring straight back at me**_

"I'll miss you Megan." And I hugged her when I had finally fished out my backpack from the trash in my locker.

"And I you." And she returned the hug. I gathered my stuff and bolted down the hall and out the rusted doors. Leaving my friend forever.

I was welcomed by rain hitting my face. "Raining," I grumbled, "great, just what I need."

The boy's elementary School was half way across town and I had to walk in this. The rain was falling so fast it looked like it was raining drops of liquidized crystal. Then land in the muddy puddles making it swirl like a hot mocha from Starbucks that had been added with creamy milk, creating a tan swirl within the puddles. The ground was covered in puddles and I could see my reflection in all of them.

_This is going to be a long walk._

_**Why is my reflection someone I don't know**_

_**Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time**_

_**When will my reflection show **_

_**Who I am inside**_

My head was already completely soaked and I had forgotten my navy blue hoodie at home, so I would have to deal with being wet until I got home and finished the laundry. My reflection appeared in each of the puddles then disappeared as I walk past them only to reappear in the ones in front. I gritted my teeth as I watched my dancing reflections appear and disappear as if they were ghosts taunting me. And resisted the urge to step on them. I knew that if I did the only thing that would happen would be my pants and shoes getting wet. Sometimes I loved the rain because it calmed me; other times I absolutely couldn't stand it. Like right now.

**_there's a heart that must be free to fly_**

**_that burns with a need to know the reason why_**

**_why must we all conceal feel_**

**_and how we feel_**

I had gotten two blocks from the school when a black suburban pulled up and parked a few feet from where I was. I stopped and waited for a person to step out and braced myself for self-defense. The driver's side door popped open and in return I twitched my right arm. The driver apparently had seen the movement from his mirror because his hands appeared a second after I had made the move.

"Hold it Kid! I come in peace," the voice blurted out, "no need to do the twitch!"

My eyes narrowed then opened as I recognized the deep and smooth voice. I dropped my stance and walked up to the window. To see my employer holding up his hands in the sign of surrender.

"Cody? What are you doing here?!" I asked trying to calm my beating heart.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I was driving to the club to get ready for tonight when I saw you walking in this damn rain, and I don't want my star employee catching a cold," for a 29 year old dude he was always trying to act like a high schooler, "so I was going to offer you a ride and well..." he trailed off and his brown eyes slid to my right arm.

I shrugged, "Well maybe you shouldn't scare me like that." I retorted, "I almost got _it_ out."

His eyebrows rose and I cracked a crooked grin. Cody grinned; catching our private inside joke and motioned me to get in. I opened the suburbans door and jumped in then shut the door behind me. And we took off on the small asphalt road.

The first thing I thought when I got in was, "This burb' is _so_ new"; it had all leather interior, no mud stains, didn't smell like farm, and had an actual G.P.S. above the radio! A G.P.S people!

The radio was playing a song that seemed a little too Disney for Cody. But personally I didn't mind because I thought that it reflected my present mood.

**_must there be a secret me _**

**_I'm forced to hide_**

**_I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time_**

**_when will my reflection show who I am inside_**

I looked out the window as we past some of the local farms. The largest one was the Leaverson's farm that had sheep, cattle, and horses that were grazing in their over sized pasture.

**_(who I am inside)_**

**_(who I am inside)_**

**_when will my reflection show who I am _**

**_who I am inside_**

**_who I am ohhh_**

I sighed when the song got to its final verse.

**_ooohhh who I am_**

Rain splattered on the windshield only to wiped away with the wipers. I could feel the heater on full blast making an artificial heat wave and turned the vents to Cody making his cowboy hat fall off. He kept his gaze on the road but I could tell he wanted the heat off.

"Do ya mind?" he asked stiffly

"No."

He turned to me and tried to put on his tough face. I just smirked; that face never worked on me and plus I had already turned around and was looking out watching the trees fly by. The wind shield had hundreds of water droplets and I watch as the drops flew past the others creating smaller drops too small to be moved by the window.

Ten minutes passed by and not another word was said until we arrived at a small rundown town. There were very few stores. Only a gas station, police station, a grocery store, post office, town hall, bar, auction building, and last but not lease Club Cody. The rest of the small town was made up of farms and small housing developments. Cody whizzed past the buildings toward a giant run down building at the end of the street. Its parking lot was full of cars, parents trying to find their kids, kids trying to find their parents, and it was still raining. The lot was an area of mass confusion and searches . Tahlia watched as the people called out to each other and started searching for her brothers.

Then she spotted them.

They were at the end of the school borders, leaning on a fence, looking around for something.

_Most likely me_

Cody had spotted them too.

The brand new suburban turned and weaved its way through the traffic and pulled up to the curb. I opened the door and jumped out.

"HEY! Kid," I turned back to Cody; the door still in my hands. He lowered his cowboy hat at me,"Do ya need a ride home?"

I looked at the boys leaning against the wet chain linked fence and shook my head.

"I think we'll be alright."

Cody looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at the burb and started calculating the mass of the car against the size of the narrow wooded path and tried to see anyway to get the hunk of high tec metal even to fit on the path. I searched all the possibilities and they ended with the same result.

No possible way.

"Cody we'll be fine." I sighed

He nodded his dirty blond head at me and boys.

"Fine, but if you need a ride to the Club, don't hesitate to ask okay. Oh and tell your dad I said hi."

Then he drove away in his fancy new burban.

I walked over to the boys leaning against the fence and saw that they both had their hoodies. _Lucky kids. _

"Hey guys." I greeted them with as much cheerfulness I had left. Which, by the way, was not a whole lot.

The tallest one raised his head. "You're late." He stated.

_That's it?! No "hi Tah'l" or "why are you wet"?_

I rolled my eyes at him. "I know _Jared. _How long have you been here guys?"

"Half an hour." Markus piped in a high and extremely quiet voice.

I looked at them both. They had the same hair color and both of them were prank partners in crime. The difference between them were age, humor, hair style, eye color, weight, and height. But mostly weight. Jared was 12 while Markus was 9. Jared liked whoopee cushion jokes while Markus loved to use stink bombs (much to my dislike). Jared's hair was long and was like he was wearing a coconut on this head and the ends stuck out while Markus's hair was short and in the front there was a Blondie spot that looked like a lightning bolt. Jared's eyes were a pine green while Markus's eyes were a baby blue. Jared weighed 100 pounds while Markus, no matter how much junk food I stuff him with he is strangely skinny and weighed only 60. Jared was tall for his age towering at a 5.3 feet while Markus was 4.5 feet tall. One thing I found quite funny was that my dad, mom, and my brothers looked like movie stars while I didn't. Funny huh?

"Mmm. Well we can go now."

My brothers stood up and started flanking me as I started walking away. "So, what did you guys do for the last day of school?"

There was a sudden tension in the air, like they were about to decide between life and death. "Nothing." they blurted out.

I moaned and rubbed my temple. "What did you guys do this time?" I groaned as we left the school boundaries and entered the tree covered path.

" What was it _now_? Whoopee cushions, fake emails, garbage filled lunch, bomb threat, profanity, _borrowing_, or stink bombs?"

"Stink Bombs!!!" Markus shouted and he hit the air like his favorite soccer team was going to the championship. I clenched my teeth but kept walking.

I heard a whap! and then "Shut up! Do you want to get us killed?!"

"Y_ou_ picked the bathroom!" I heard Markus whine.

_"YOU_ provided the explosives!" Jared snarled and tackled his brother. My patience then flew south for the summer.

"_And_ there goes my patience." I whispered, then I gritted my teeth and stopped walking.

My brothers were a couple yards away and both were trying to kill each other. I split my legs so they were in front and in back of me. I made my chest start to curve in a little and started holding my breath to build up pressure. Finally the pressure was just right.

I took a huge breath in and let it out with as much force as I could. "_**YOU BLEW UP A FRICKIN BATHROOM?!" **_I heard my voice ring through the trees and I even saw a couple of birds take off flying away twittering in complete shock, and my brothers had stopped fighting. Score! I sang in my head.

My brother's eyes were about the size of dinner plates from the sonic boom and the position that they were in made me want to laugh. Jared was lying on the ground covered in mud with Markus's hand in his mouth. While Markus was on his brothers stomach with a fistful of mud poised above his head ready to be dumped. I crossed my arms.

"Well?" With eyebrows raised I stared at them in their eyes. They turned their heads away from me and got off of each other then started brushing off the mud and grime.

"Are you guys even going to talk to me?" I snapped at them. They looked at each other and then back at me. They both shook their heads at me. I turned sharply on my dirty sneakers and started walking up the steep, tree-covered path. "Good choice." I called over my shoulder and proceeded to the house that was about a mile and a half up the mountain.

"Well . . . this summer's off to a good start." Jared muttered sarcastically as we picked our way through the forest.

"At least we didn't get caught."

* * *

**_Five hours later _**

"Hey boys? What time is it?" I called from inside my room. I had just changed into my work uniform and I didn't want to be late for the grand re-opening of the summer dance club. Club Cody was never open during the school year, not even during the week ends because he just didn't make enough money since the kids were either at home, doing homework, or sleeping to prepare for the up coming Monday. They opened during winter and spring break, they even opened for Halloween night but we would never open during school. Summer time wasn't my favorite time of the year but it was for the boys so I tried not to kill it for them. To me the boys should have the best summer every summer and I tried every summer to make them be happy with the little money I had earned.

I slipped my jacket over my arm and walked out of my room and into the hall. If you turned to the right sharply the bathroom door was right in front of you but when you turned to the left the short hall connected to the living room and kitchen (we don't have a dining room). The kitchen took up 1/4 of the living room and it was separated by a island and tile. The living room had short haired carpet and it was white. The front door was on the left side of the living room and was mostly covered in windows that provided a view of the outside. In the middle of the room was a huge leather couch and a beat up coffee table. The wall closet to me had the TV on the side leaning against the wall on a cabinet. The boys were sitting on the couch eating the dinner I had cooked for them and watching AFV by the sounds of the host's voice. I walked passed them, tossed the jacket on Jared's head, and walked into the kitchen. I heard my brother say "Thanks for the dinner Tah'l."

"Welcome." I said from the kitchen.

The kitchen had a fridge, microwave, pantry, sink, cabinets on the walls, and a stove. The stove was from the 90s and was about the same age as me, but it cooked all our meals so I can't complain. I walked over to the sink to wash the rest of the dishes.

"Hey Tahlia, when's dad coming home?" Markus asked through his mouth stuffed with Lazonia, so it sounded more like this "Ey mumphm wefs dudm conermfer gom?"

"Around 9:15, why?" I had stopped washing the dishes. he swallowed.

"Because I just wanted to know that he has 20 minutes till he has to be home."

I swerved my head around and looked at the clock on the stove. The re-opening was at 9:00, the clock said it was 8:55.

"**_AAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm going to be late_!" **I screamed and tore out of the kitchen and into the living room. I stopped by the couch and kissed their heads, grabbed my jacket, said goodbye, put on my shoes in record time, and bolted out the door. I slammed the door and heard the door connect with the frame and heard a second noise, but I ignored it. I raced to the tree path and raced down it. The ground was slick from the rain even though it had stopped about two hours ago and I tripped and slipped all the way down. The clouds hadn't cleared from the sky so I couldn't see where the heck I was going so I just relied on my ears to find the way. Even when I couldn't see the trees I could hear them whooshing by very abnormally fast, but I was late so I pushed the thought out of my head.

The good thing about being late was that I could work less with the same pay, the bad thing was I could get fired and I couldn't afford that right now.

* * *

_**Later**_

I finally reached the end of the path as the clouds started to disappear from the sky and I started to see more clearly. The town had all its lights on and even though I just wanted to collapse right then and there, I started running toward the Club.

The building had horde of people near the door and they were all screaming and shouting.

_Is the Club overcrowded? _I wondered as snuck into the back of the building.

The back was really stinky since that was were all the garbage went. I headed toward the door and started banging on it. I waited for Leaverson (a co-worker) to open the door, instead I heard his snickers from behind the door.

"Leaverson open this door now or I swear to god above that I will kill you! Open this door!" I shouted from the top of my lungs.

"What's the password, _La Finger_." He joked behind the safety of the door.

"We don't have a frickin password now let me in." I snarled. I was terribly tired from running a mile and a half but it didn't mean I wouldn't break down the door.

"Oh well. No password, no entrance." I rammed the door and it swung open and I fell to the grimy ground.

"WTF." I growled through clench teeth,"First I'm late to work now my uniforms all dirty; ugh!" I hit the ground in frustration and the light above me flickered and sputtered out. I didn't feel as tired as before but I was still tired.

"Late?" I heard Leaverson ask in a confused voice. Growling I looked up to see him standing right in front of me with his head cocked to the side like a curious child. He offered his hand to help me up. I ignored it and pushed myself off the floor and the light flicked into life.

"La Finger, your not late you're early," He glanced at his wrist watch, "it's 8:55 . . . oh 8:56."

The corners of my eyes started twitching. "What?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "You know La Finger, for a middle schooler with a 4.7 average, you sure are dense,*sigh*, you are early not late."

_Wait how can I be 4 minutes early? I left at 8:5- wait a second!_ I had just remembered something that made me want to kill someone. This morning I had been getting up to get ready for the final day of school. It was around 4:00 am so I was pretty much half asleep. I had walked into the kitchen to make the boys and me breakfast. The kitchen was dimly lit by the microwave light and the window above the sink gave me a view of the stars half hidden by the sharp tree tops and clouds. I had walked over to the sink when I noticed Jared messing with the stove clock. Well I started growling at him to set it back the way it was. When he had finally set it he went back into his room. I looked at the clock and noticed it was five minutes fast but I had ignored it. But that still didn't make sense. It took at least thirty minutes running to get to town.

"OIY, La finger? Earth to La finger." Leaverson was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?!" I snapped.

He drew his hand back from my face in fear that I would probably bite it. He had good reason to too, I had bit it once before. "You were spacing out a second ago."

"I think my brothers pulled a prank on me." And I told him about the morning and the sound I heard when I had closed the door before I left.

"Yep, (snickers), that really sounds like your brothers. I like this one, they really out did themselves huh?"

"If you mean out did themselves as to they over stepped the boundary line then yes. They _really_outdid themselves." Ireplied in a sickly sweet voice.

"Come on La Finger, they are just little kids having fun and your not their-" He cut his sentence off when the light started flicking off and on then finally sputtering out. I looked up at the bulb and waited for it to come on until Leaverson finally sighed and went to the shelf to get a new bulb. I turned my attention back to the dead bulb. It seemed strange that the bulbs would always flicker and die whenever I walked into the Club.

I imagined the bulb full of the electricity and the bulb flicked to life. A shock followed, but it wasn't a shock of seeing the light agian but one you get when you suddenly feel so tired that you want to colapse. Then the light disappeared just as fast as it had appeared.

"Well, that was weird."

I turned my head towards the shelf and Leaverson re-appeared with a new light bulb. He seemed to be examining it as he rolled in between his hands.

"Back so soon?" I questioned.

"Yep." He had grabbed a ladder on his way to the light and set it up. He started climbing and reached the top in just 6 steps. Once he reached the top he began unscrewing the other bulb.

"Hey, did you know this is the third light bulb I had to change this week?"

I glanced from the dark bulb to his face. "Third?"

He nodded, finished the final twist, and the light filled with blinding light. "Yeah, it's like every time you get near here you suck the electricity out." He descended from the ladder and stepped back on solid, firm ground.

I looked back at the bulb and just concluded it as an incident.

Music was beginning to play behind the door that led to the dance/restaurant room.

"Well sounds like your on." He stated looking over my shoulder to the door. I turned around to look at the door, instead I saw Cody. The door was open with the stage in view. A small flight of stairs lead onto the stage where it was hidden by some old velvet curtains Cody had bought from a movie theater that had been going out of business. The wooden floor creaked and really needed to be replaced with new planks. And to the back of the stage was my stereo and a rack of CDs I could play for the dances. That was my second favorite thing about my job. I picked the songs.

"Hi Code." We always called Cody by his nickname. Just like everyone else, he had a nick name. Mine, if you already forgot, is La Finger (you'll will find out why), Brandon Leaverson is Leaverson, his sister, Amme Leaverson was Nova because of her temper, Veria the waiter and assistant cook was known as Flow, and David the janiter was Moe from WallE because he was a neat freak.

"Well you're up." He nodded at me then to the curtains to the stage.

"La Finger! La Finger! La Finger!" The crowd started cheering. And I confess, I couldn't help it; I smiled. The sound of the applauding crowd always sent adrenaline through my system. My heart beat increased to a fast paced tempo and my legs started shaking from the dose. But I like the Fight or Flight response my body was giving me - it gave me a challenge.

Still smiling my feet carried me to the stage, past Cody, and to the microphone stand that was right beside the part where the two curtians joined to hide the stage.

I sideways glanced Cody and he winked at me. "Knock them dead Tahlia." Chuckling he started to pull the curtains apart.

"Don't I always." I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention to the widening gap in the curtains.

And OMG! The crowd was frickin huge. Apparently the whole entire town decided to come to the opening. And I don't mean to brag but when they saw me they started to cheer like crazy. Most of the crowd were teenagers with dates. I saw a few adults that were all at the restaurant side of the room.

I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I had gone through the same routine for about two years now.

10 seconds later the cheering had subsided to murmuring. That was when the music started.

**_If you wanted to be good girl get yourself a bad boy, bad boy, bad boy.  
(Egyptian music starts playing)_**

I jumped off of the stage and onto the floor where the peolpe had started dancing to the music.

**_Yeah I like this _**

**_huh!_**

**_Yeah _**

**_Oh Yeah_**

I grabbed the closest single boy near me and started dancing. He started doing these almost cool moves on me. I didn't even know what was going on around me. The boy was quit cute with curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and a rocking body. I guess I picked the perfect dance partner for this round.

**_Come on_**

**_I like this Yay_**

**_If you wanted to be wild got to know just who to dial baby_**

**_and that's me_**

**_If you really like it hot get someone who hits the spot honey_**

**_oh yes_**

**_and if you want to get it done babe you got to get the one_**

**_the one that's got it going on _**

**_If you want to make it last _**

**_got to know just who to ask _**

**_babe he's got to be the best_**

**_and that's me_**

Spin, spin, step, stop, keep moving! I repeated that for half the song under my breath until my body went automatic and seemed to do the moves for me.

**_If you wanted to be good girl get yourself a bad boy_**

**_If you really want it good girl. Get. Yourself. A. Bad boy_**

**_get it like it could be, would be_**

**_Yeah like it should be_**

**_If you wanted to be good girl get yourself a bad boy _**

**_oh yes_**

Spin, Spin, and rest, and step.

**_If you like it invented better get someone creative honey_**

**_yes_**

**_and if you want it to be jam'in got to get somebody slam'in baby_**

**_oh yeah_**

**_and if you want to get it done babe_**

**_you got to get the one the one that's got it going on_**

**_oh and if you want it to make it last_**

**_baby he has to be the best_**

**_and that's me_**

The lights dimmed and the party-show-lights came on. Blue, red, yellow, purple, green, and pink light showered the crowd and me.

**_if you wanted to be good girl get yourself a bad boy_**

**_if you really want it good girl get yourself a bad boy_**

**_get it like it could be would be get it like it should be_**

**_if you want it to be good girl get yourself a bad boy_**

**_yeah and listen there's a fine that would should really know_**

**_there's a fined and I really want to show_**

**_there's a fine and I really want to show_**

**_so will you let me show you right now_**

**_oh baby_**

**_and if wanted to be good girl get yourself a bad boy_**

**_you got to get yourself the one who's got ti going on_**

**_oh if you want to make it last got to know just who to ask _**

**_babe he's got to be the best_**

**_and that's me, me, me!_**

**_And If you want to be good girl got to get a, _**

**_bad boy_**

The song ended with a burst of the show lights and I made my way towards the stage. It was easier said than done. The crowd was packed with bodies and they all seemed to have song requests. Hands grabbed at me until I thought my clothes would be ripped off and this was my favorite shirt, it was a green and black tank top. The part that covered my chest was green and so were the straps. The bottom that covered my stomach and partially my back was black. My tan jean shorts only came down to my finger tips next to my legs and the sides were ovally so the pants stuck out form my hips and legs. "Excuse me -, Oh I loved the song she pla- hungry. I'll grab some snac-" My ears homed in on peoples conversations and then homed out again when they didn't say anything I wanted, "Metallica rocks du-," OK _dude _first thing, Metallica is a poor song for a dance club. Second, and I don't have any Cd's for it -- Moron. I thought angrily in my head. I went back to voice surfing. "Hey have you heard Cascada's new song," hmm Cascada, I have her Cds. Not only that I loved her songs. Bingo! I kept listening to the two girls. "Nah. What's it called."

"Miricale."

I reached the stage and hurried over to the "C" section on the rack. C-Span no, Chris Handson no, C W Mcall no, Chris Brown _heck _no, Zac Effron, I need to reorganize! Cascada yes! I went to her album Evertime We Touch and fingered down the list. And Miricale was there. I quickly put the Cd into the boombox and turned up the volume.

**_Boy meets girl _**

**_you were my dream my world_**

**_but I_****_ was blind_**

**_you cheated on me from behind_**

I smiled at the "you cheated on me" part. It reminded me of my previous relationship.

* * *

**Flash Back.**

"But baby I was just talking to her. Nothing happened!" That angelic face of his was pleading with me to listen to him. Yay right.

"You had her in a lip-lock!" I was holding the door and I was in my Sponge Bob pjs that said squeeze me. I also had got out the shower so my hair was rapped in a black towel turban on top of my head. It was a Monday night and as always it was pouring outside but that didn't mean I was about to let him in.

I leaned agianst the peeling door frame.

His mouth dropped. "No I didn't!" He gasped

I threw venomous look at him. "I _work_ at the club Jake. I also know when guys lie to me." I snarled. The guys I date always thought I was dumb until they get too cocky, decide to cheat, and get caught.

His brown eyes went wide. " You do?!"

"Yep. And do you know something else?" I softly inquired. He was now officially soak form head to toe.

"What?" His lit up as if he thought I had forgotten about his lip-lock with my mortal enemy. Alexa Carter.

"We're over!" and I slammed the door in his face. It took a while before he finally got it.

"Don't you dare walk away from me you b***h! Do you know who you just dumped!?" He screeched as I walked back to my bedroom.

"Yep, a loser that had no chance with me." A chuckle escaped from my lips.

I rounded hall to my room when I heard this from the living room; "Wow you really ticked him off this time Tahl'." I stopped and raced back to the room to find Markus staring out the window. He had his back to the window now but I could see what Jake had in his hand.

"Get away from that window!" I screeched.

Too late, Jake had hurled the object at my little brother. It crashed through the window and struck him on the cheek. The object landed on the floor right next to me. It was a rock with a smear of blood where the thing had struck my brother. Markus by now was on the ground holding his cheek with his hands as blood leaked through his hands. I was over there in an instant carrying him away from the window as three more rocks sailed through the window. We entered the kitchen and we took cover behind the island.

"Let me see." I whispered to him and gently wrapped my hand around his hands covering is cheek. He flinched away from me and kept his hands on his bleeding cheek, sobbing. There was another crash.

"Markus let me look at it. I want to see if it did any serious damage." Another crash.

He let out another sob and let me remove his hands. The rock hadn't done any serious damage, there was only a cut and I knew from experience that head wounds bled a lot but it made my blood boil realizing Jake had hurt my brother. Especially the baby of the family.

"Tahl' what's going on?" I turned my head to see Jared standing in the hall way watching the rocks fly by.

Before I knew it he ran over to us and was kneeling next to me. "What happen to you?" He questioned Markus. His face was full of anger and concern. I had to smile at this.

He looked up at me and I got an idea. "Jared? How much do you hate Jake?" Confusion appeared on his face then was replaced by fury.

"A lot." He said through clenched teeth. A rock sailed over us and knocked my towel turban off.

I nodded. "Excellent, where are your skating gloves?"

He held up his hand with the metal gloves clinging onto his skin.

_Did he wear them to bed every night?_

I motion for him to give them to me and he did. I slipped them on, stood up, and jogged to the door. I opened it and spotted Jake about to throw another rock. He never got a chance. My fist connected with his jaw and he fell back onto the ground. Holding his bleeding jaw he looked up at me in shock.

"What? Thought I couldn't hit?" I snarled. My towel was in the house and my hair hung from my head in clumps that looked more like dread locks. I probably looked like one of the predators from the Alien vs. Predator movies. Lightning flashed lighting up Jake's terrified face and bloody chin.

He got up and swung at me with his fist while holding his chin with his other hand. I moved but he caught me in the shoulder forcing me to back up. Every thing seemed to be moving in slow motion besides me. I advanced toward Jake pulled back my hand and let it go with as much force as I could. When my fist connected with Jake's it felt like I had released some static and when he hit the ground he didn't move. Not until a minute later that is.

"Uhh," he groaned. "What do you have in your hand. A tazer?"

I made a face and walked over to him. "Listen you no good loser," I growled, I had him by the neck of shirt. "If I_ ever_ see you near this house or my brothers." His face had a look of pure terror on it. I had that kind of effect on people when I was ticked. "I. Will. Kill. You. Got that?" I shot the bird right in his face. Literally.

I threw him back to the ground and walked back into the house never to see him again and slammed the door behind me. The rain water dripped onto the carpet as I walked over to the boys in the kitchen. I stepped onto the tile and slipped. Falling right in front of the boys. They looked at each other then looked at me.

Then we bursted into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

So much for a simple break up. Go figure.

* * *

_1:33 am at the club_

"Look Nova! I'm tired, I was supposed to be home an _hour_ ago, I have work tomorrow, and my cousins are coming over in the afternoon. I _need _to go home!"

"No, _you _look! The club doesn't close until 1:40 so you don't leave until 1:40. Get it!" Me and Nova were having our usual argument of when I got off work. She was jealous that I got off at twelve and she got off at three. But the difference was that I spent an extra hour to help them get rid of the rest of the guests. We were in the restaurant area of the club and I was sitting at a table eating an apple. Natural sugar tended to make me hyper... and cranky.

I let out an impatient sigh. "Why am even talking to you? I'm out of here." I got up to leave when she grabbed my pony tail.

Now normally it have been my clothes and I would have been OK with that but grabbing my pony tail was a **_big_** no no. Slowly I turned my head and glared down at her. She only came up to my mid chest but that didn't stop her from being herself.

"Brave move Nova but very dumb too." I reached for her throat.

"Okay kids, break it up. Break it up!" Cody had seen us about to rip each others throats and decided to intervene. He had my pony-tail in his fist in order to keep me from her. And he had a lock of her hair in his hand to keep her from me.

"Now what are you ladies fighting about _this_ time?" His grip was tightening on our hair. I folded my arms across my chest.

"The usual," I growled at Cody then I saw the look on his face and respectfully added, " boss."

He smiled at the last part then looked at Nova. Frowning.

"How many times-,"

"Do I have to tell you that she gets off at 12:00." Nova sneered at me. We had had this talk _so _many times that it was probabily burned into her brain just waiting to be used.

"I have half the mind to fire you, you know." Cody reminded her with a glare.

Her sneer was replaced with a sweet innocent smile. "Boss." she added.

"Better." He congratulated her. " She does get off at 12," he reminded her. I stuck out my tongue in a childish way.

"_But!_" He turned his attention towards me. "You haven't done your finale." He raised his eyebrows at me.

My eyes grew to about the size of dinner plates. I locked gazes with Cody.

"Oh no, oooh _no._You're not going to make me dance to Honky tonk badonkydonk agian. Are you?" I groaned as I palmed my face_._ Nova was snickering in the back ground.

"No," he stated as he let go of our hair. "I'm letting you choose the song."

Nova's jaw dropped and I smirked.

"I know just the one." And I walked onto the stage. I stared out at the almost emptied dance floor where twenty couples were still slow dancing to "Can you feel the love tonight."

"Alright everyone," I said as I interrupted the song, they turned their heads to me looking slightly annoyed that I had interrupted the sweet moment. " We're going to finish the night with one last fast song." I was rewarded with groans of protest. I shrugged.

" Sorry." I stated before switching Cd's and pressing play. "Your going to need a dance partner." I warned before the music started. Tapping my feet to the tempo agianst the wood, I started singing.

**_I'm going through the same day, same place, same where I always do_**

**_everyday_**

_**then I saw you from the corner of my eye**_

**_and it hit me like a ton of bricks_**

**_and I can't lie_**

**_oh you got to me_**

I moved my body back and forth to the beat of the song.

**_my life was all right_**

**_living in black and white_**

**_but you changed my point of view_**

**_show me your colors_**

**_show me your colors_**

**_cause with out you I'm blue_**

**_I'm _****_blue_**

**_hurry up and save me _**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you_**

**_hurry up and save me _**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you_**

I glanced at the back door to see Leaverson nodding his head to the music with his sister glowering.

**_show me your colors _**

**_show me your colors_**

**_save me _**

**_save me _**

**_save me _**

**_save me_**

**_I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind_**

**_cause the way it's going down in my life_**

**_I feel like a prisoner_**

**_in a lie_**

**_are you feeling me_**

Couples were breaking it down on the dance floor. Trying to impress the others while Moe, Flow, and Cody shut down the restruant.

**_cause the way you make me feel is my break_**

**_my shake_**

**_my walls around me_**

**_I feel like I'm breaking out _**

**_show me your colors _**

**_show me your colors_**

**_cause with out you I'm blue_**

**_I'm blue_**

**_hurry up and save me _**

**_hurry up and save me _**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you_**

The lights dimmed.

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you_**

**_my window is opened up _**

**_tonight I'm crawling out_**

**_to be with you are you waiting_**

**_will you be there_**

**_will you save me_**

**_will someone please save me_**

**_save me _**

**_save me_**

**_save me_**

**_save me _**

**_save me_**

**_me_**

**_me_**

**_me_**

**_me_**

**_me_**

**_save me_**

**_save me _**

**_oh yeah_**

**_you can save me_**

**_I know you can save me_**

**_I know you can save me_**

**_so just save me_**

**_with out you I'm blue_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_I just wat to feel alive and I do when I'm with you_**

**_I'm blue_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_I just want to be alive and I am when I'm with you_**

**_save me _**

**_hurry up and save me _**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_save me hurry up and save me_**

**_I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you_**

**_save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_save me _**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_hurry up and save me_**

**_I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you_**

**_save me_**

**_save me _**

**_save me!_**

The song ended, the couples cheered, and left the building after they had collected their stuff. Cody locked the doors behind them. And shooed us out the back door.

"Well, this is just the begining." Leaverson reminded himself as Nova, Leaverson and I walked till we came to the path that would lead me home.

"Yeah and the begining of many torturous days of sore feet." Nova growled as she continued down the road when me and Leaverson stopped.

He turned to me. "Nice song." He complement me. This was our usual way of saying goodbye. I just simply nodded and watched as he jogged to catch up with his sister. I turned to the dark path and sighed.

"I hate walking alone."

My eyes bulged and I froze. The voice was coming from _behind _me. My breaths came out in gasps.

"Especially in the dark." It finished. I twitched my arm when I heard it come closer. An object slide down my sleeve and landed in my hand.

A knife.

"Don't you?" It asked manically. I spun around and switched out the blade from the wood and pointed it at the throat.

"Mr. Jay!" I gasped. He smiled a pearly white smile. Mr. Jay was a 22 year old African-American runaway that happen to like the rain. He also looked like he could be a sports model, with his bulging muscels and strong will power.

"Got you." He laughed at me as I lowered the blade from his neck.

"You big idiot!" I hissed as I started walking up the path. The laughter followed me up the path for five minutes.

I stopped when I thought this was just ridiculous. The fool was still laughing!

"If you want to get some food keep coming but if your here to chat. Go. Away." I sighed as I turned back to look at him. He was leaning agianst a tree with his arms folded across his chest. Still laughing.

"You should have seen your face." He chuckled. He started walking up to me. I glared back.

"I could have killed you!" I hissed at him.

"Sure, sure. Whatever." He waved his hand as he caught up with me.

"I don't have much at the house." I warned him as I sat down on the ground. His face suddenly turned serious.

"I'm not here to beg for meager scrapes. I here to deliver a mesage . . . uh, warning." He stated.

"Oh really? Ok, but first off. Is it a warning or a mesage?" I questioned, glanceing at him then to the stars.

"Warning."

"Hmmmm. Continue."

"Something is coming," He snarled. "For you. A war will land on this planet like no other that we have seen. Your family will be your closest allies not from this planet."

I glanced back at him. I don't like where this is going.

But he still continued. "Five sisters will appear. One will die a horrible death. Another will come to you and will fall for your most hated enemy. The others will always stand beside you. The hair on your head will turn white. You are the cause of this great war and there is no running away from it. Tomorrow it will all start." I glared at him as he disapeared into the darkness.

_Was he on drugs or something?_

"Don't try to find me," he warned. "I will come to you." And he left with his last warning.

I stood up after staring at the spot where he disappeared for a minute.

_Great I"m getting futureistic warning from a hobo on steriods._

I turned to where the house would be if I finnished walking.

Shrugging I started my treck back to the house in the dark.

_Tomorrow huh?_

My necklace bounced off and on my chest.

_Whatever it is I hope I'm ready._ I thought as the dark of night engulfed me in it's cold embrace.

* * *

Yea! It's finally done!!! Please R&R. :D

Tell me who is your favorite character so far!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! Second chapter! Thank you to all the people that reviewed my preview to the Keeper, I really appreciate it. Especially Anonymous Echo.

Oh, and sorry for not informing you about the songs in the last chapter.

1. Reflection by Everlife.

2. If You Want to Be A Good Girl (Get Yourself a Bad Boy) by The Backstreet Boys.

3. Hurry Up & Save Me by Tiffany Giardina.

This will help you when the transformers come into the story.

"(_When you see this it means the transformers are talking in cybertronian._)"

[_This is comlink talk._]

{_This is minicon talk that only a few of the kids and the autobots can understand._}

And if the three girls are singing a song;

**The parts bold are Tahlia singing.**

_The parts slanted are Shaylee singing._

And the parts underlined are Jordan singing.

**_And if they are all three, then that means they're doing a chorus._**

Also, in chapter 1; the part with Steamblast seeing Tahlia in the vision. I goofed up, her hair was supposed to be snow white instead of yellow. Sorry! :c

I don't own Transformers blah blah blah blah blah! Now on with the chapter!

* * *

**_Keeper_**

**Chapter 2**

Cousins and falling stars

* * *

Beep.

_what?_

**Beep!**

_What is that noise?_

**_Beep!_**

My feet. Oh my feet! _OW!_

**_BEEP!!!_**

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I fell out of my bed and hit the floor with a inaudible thud. The sheets that had followed me off the bed covered my head and blinded me from my room. The carpet hadn't provided much cushioning since it was short haired and matted down form old age and people. In truth my bed was just a _lot _of folded blankets piled one on top of another until they came up to my mid thigh with a white bed post at the head of the bed. With small mice, hamsters, cats, snakes, and orca beanie babies leaning against one another. At edge of the bed post was my silver square alarm clock.

I sighed and removed the sheets from my head. My room was quite bright for a morning in cloudy Cedar Hieghts. The walls were the color of green sage with pictures lining the walls. Some of my brothers when they were toddlers, others of me and my four cousins together at our grandparent's lake house before they had past away. But most were pictures of me and dad. One picture that hung above the dresser showed me when I had caught a Chinook when I was six. Dad was holding it while I hugged him around his waist, burrowing my face into his sweat shirt, smiling. Above the photo it said _Daddy's little Girl_. In Old English text.

The window at the end of my bed was open letting the freezing air into my room.

Groaning, I pushed myself off the floor and looked at the clock above my bed. And I was still in my work clothes with my hair in its usual place.

10:00 AM.

_Two hours until my cousins arrive. _I thought excitedly. Smiling.

Turning around I made my way to my old oak dresser. Which was scratch from so many moves and battles from the boys banging on it. It had four drawers with semi-circles of tarnished iron for handles. On top scrap books were stacked one on top of one another collecting dust. An old Anastasia movie case was barely poking out from the pile.

I pulled on the second drawer, which held my four pairs of jeans and three shorts. I took out a loose, tan, mid-thigh length, pair of shorts and threw them onto my bed. Moving onto the third drawer I pulled out a brown, V-neck, T-shirt and also threw that on my bed. Next I stripped off my old clothes, except my bra and panties, and threw them to the floor. Walking to my bed I picked up the shirt and slipped it over my head then tugged the shorts on. I weaved a belt into the shorts straps and headed out the bedroom. Closing the door as quietly as possible.

I walked past the boys watching Saturday cartoons eating bowls of oatmeal. To the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen I was greeted with the sight of dirty dishes by the ton in the sink.

I sighed_. __Why can't we have a dishwasher like everyone else? _

I dunked my hands into the pile and started washing the knifes and plates first, but I couldn't help thinking of what my cousins were doing. . .

* * *

_11:45 AM_

_Cousin's ride..._

"What do you think our cousins are doing, Shay?" The seventeen year old boy asked. The girl was looking out of the dark tinted window of the limo, watching the trees swoosh by.

The girl was known as Shaylee, or Shay to her cousins. A 15 years old with beautiful, curly, shoulder length, golden-blond hair that seemed to catch the sun's light every time she went outside. She had a light tan and freckles every so often on her arms. Her eyes were almond shaped and had the color of forest green with hazel around the edges. Her lips were a soft pink and her smile was simply dazzling. Her legs were long and perfect. Her body was lean and looked fragile but she was far from that. Under neath her good looks and slim figure, she was one tough cookie.

Currently she had her Ipod touch earphones in, trying to ignore her older cousin. He started waving his hands at her.

Another girl was sitting next to her with out the earphones in her ears looked up at her brother.

The girl smiled. "Knock it off Tay, she's in another world right now." And relaxed into the leather seats.

Taylor looked at his younger sister and frowned. "Can you blame me? I'm dying of boredom!" He exclaimed. Waving his arms around for dramatic affect.

"Yeah huh, sure, whatever." She replied, waving her hand at him. She started staring at her cousin.

Shay noticed.

Shaylee turned off the ipod and winked at her cousin. "Aawww, is our widdle Taywor grumpy because he forgot his widdle Ipod at the mansion?" Shaylee baby talked to him and stuck out her upper lip.

Taylor made a face.

The girls started cracking up.

Glaring at his family Taylor turned to look out the window.

"Great, I'm stuck with spoiled children for the summer. B-E-A-U-tiful. I could have gone to camp. Or Italy. Tokyo. New York. LA. Or even _Hollywood_!" Taylor pointed at his sister, leaning against the other hugging trying to contain her laughter.

"You could be going to fancy parties. With Taylor Swift, Jordan, o..._or _even Akon," Jordan, or Jord to her younger generation family members, stopped laughing, looking at him she frowned.

But he continued.

"And Shay, you could be shopping at Beverly Hills or Paris. Now tell me _why_ you want to go to smelly, rundown, deserted Cedar Heights?"

At the end of his little speech the girls were literally trying to burn holes into their older family member's skull.

"_What?"_ Taylor, furrowing his eye brows, whined.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Brother, when was the last time you saw our cousins? Much less, even talked to them?"

Taylor snapped his fingers. "How about that time when that little girl caught the Chinook?" He grinned.

Shay made a gesture with her hand and folded her arms across her chest. "And when did that happen, a month, two years or maybe three years ago? I bet you don't even remember the little girl's name."

"Yes I do! Her name was, was, uh Tina? Taressa," he continued when he saw them shake their heads. "Terra, Sara, Katy, Hailey, Janice, Lia?"

**"TAHLIA! You Dope!" **Jordan exclaimed.

Shaylee looked even more ticked off at him than Jordan. "I can't believe you forgot her name! I'm not even ask if you know her brother's names or their dad's. And FYI, we haven't seen them for five years!"

Taylor grinned. "Then it's a good thing that we're visiting Tina's home. Hmmm?"

"Tahlia!"

"Whatever."

The cousins were silent for five minutes. Until...

The window to the driver's seat lazily rolled down. Their Chaperon Mr. Hannder, was an elderly man in his sixties and had served Taylor and Jordan's family for quite sometime. Wrinkles lined his forehead, there were bags under his eyes, and his hair was turning from gray to white. He stopped at a stop sign and turned his head.

"Miss Black?" He asked, Jordan lifted her head to look at him.

"Yeah Mr. Hannder?"

"Miss, I am glad to inform you that we have reached your destination and should be stopping in just a second." Smiling he started the car and turned into Cedar Heights.

She flashed a smile at her brother and Taylor let out a groan.

"Is there a problem, Mr Black?"

"No sir." Taylor replied looking out the window at the streets.

The girls were bouncing up and down with excitement of finally seeing their cousins again. If they bounced any harder they would have been making the limousine look as if it was bouncing with excitement too.

Mr. Hannder rolled the car to a stop at a brick building with a huge neon sign.

"_Club Cody_." Jordan read. Tilting her head she started looking for a sign her cousin was here.

"_Great_. Your cousin works at a strip joint." Taylor grumbled. Glancing at the building and single door. Shay threw him a disgusted look.

"Shut up, Taylor." Snapped Jordan. Mr Hannder had gotten out and had started unloading their luggage from the trunk. When he finished he got back in the car and waited for them to get out.

"Sis, look at the sign! It's a strip joint. With the women in stringy suits and men shoving money down their see-through-"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"But-'

"Shut it."

"Sis-"

"Quiet."

"But it is a... What the heck is she doing?!" Taylor exclaimed. He pushed past his sister and got out of the limo. Jordan followed when she saw Shay examining the enterence looking for an opportunity to get in.

Taylor waved his arms when he saw her start yanking on the door while putting both feet on the door. Making her look as if she could climb vertically up the side of the building. "Shay, stop! Someone might see and call the cops!"

Shaylee turned her head, but held her position on the door. "You said this town was deserted."

"I was just exag-"

"Hey! You three. What the hell are doing to my door?!" The cousins turned around to see an adult carrying groceries in both arms, running towards them.

Taylor palmed his face. "Oh crud."

When the stranger reached them he dropped the groceries and walked up. He pointed to the sign.

He glared down at them. "You see the big sign? When it's off the club's closed. Get out of here before I call the cops."

Jordan and Taylor froze. They had never been in trouble with people outside their family and this guy was making his point when he reached into his pocket and took out a cell. Shay, on the other hand walked calmly up to him.

"This is your club, sir?" She asked politely.

He gave a curt nod. "Yes, I'm the owner. Who're you?"

Shay smiled a cute pearly white smile. "I'm Shaylee, or Shay for short. And those people are my cousins." Shay pointed to Jordan. "That's Jordan," then she pointed to Taylor. "And that's Taylor."

She offered her hand and the guy shook it.

This time he didn't seem as angry. "Well mighty nice of you to introduce yourself to me. Not allot of city slickers are as polite as you."

Taylor stepped up when he came out of shock. "City Slickers?"

The guy pointed a finger at them. "You, son. That's what we call people from the cities." He paused and then laughed. "Oh, how rude of me. My name's Cody by the way."

The kids shook hands with him. The club manager, Cody frowned. "By the way what were you kids trying to do to my door? It kinda looked like pretty girl was trying to break in." He stated.

Jordan step forward. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that mister. My cousin said she would meet us here and we thought this place was abandoned so...yeah."

"Um, she said 'she worked' here. Not meet us." Shaylee corrected her.

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Cousin?" He paused and a second later his eyes widened. "Wait. You talkin' bout Tahlia?"

The cousins stared at him surprised. "You know her?!" They blurted out.

Cody chuckled. "Yeah, I know her. She's my favorite employee." He turned to the door and pulled out keys.

"See? I told you this was a strip club." Taylor whispered to his sister, who in return, threw him a disgusted look. Cody heard and snorted.

"If I had a buck for every time I heard that I would be livin' in the lap of luxury. Son, this ain't a strip club, this a dance club." The door unlocked, Cody grabbed the groceries, and held the doors open for the kids. "You can even come in and look and see."

Jordan shook her head. "Nah, we're kinda of in a hurry. We haven't seen them in five years. We can just take the limo up to her house, so if you could just point us in the right direction. We'll be taking off." Cody frowned and looked at their luggage.

"Kid. Your ride took off when you got out of the car." He said.

The kids turned around to see Mr. Hannder had driven off with their only ride.

They looked at thier piles of luggage then turned back to Cody, looking very agitated.

"And if your thinking bout lugging that up the trail, I sure hope you brought a weight lifter with you." Cody continued.

The cousins looked at their luggage again. They each had brought at least three suitcases each.

"Tell you what. Since your related to her and she's almost like a little sister to me, I'll call her and tell her your down at the club. She'll come and take you to the house and I'll even help carry the baggage up. What ya'll say?" He asked.

The cousins looked at each other. Taylor reached into his jacket and huffed.

"What?" Jordan asked.

Taylor made a face. "My cell." He explained, "I was going to call her, but it's in the limo."

"_Great_."

Cody waved his hand at them. "So are you coming or not?"

The kids gathered their luggage and walked inside the club. Cody shut the door behind them.

The club was impressing. Well, at least to the kids. There was a dance floor with a disco ball hanging over the room. There was a couple of tables next to a counter that led to a kitchen. Then there was the stage with the curtains, microphone, and shelf with hundreds of CDs. Next to the kitchen was a door.

Cody walked to one of the tables and set the groceries down. "Well come on over and set the cases down. I'll get you guys some snacks."

"Thank you." The cousins replied as they put the suitcases down and sat at one of the other tables.

"Hey this place isn't as bad as I imagined it." Taylor said as he took in the building.

Shaylee giggled. "Disappointed, Taylor?" He rolled his eyes at her.

Jordan was also still taking in the building. "Yeah, this place isn't bad." She stopped when she saw Cody reappear with some crackers, cheese, and glasses of water for them.

"Do you live here Cody?" Jordan asked as he set the snacks on the table.

Cody nodded. "Yep. Upstairs actually. That's what the door over there is for." He said pointing at the door next to the kitchen.

"What does our cousin do here? Is she a waitress?" Taylor asked before taking a bite into a cracker.

Cody dragged a chair to their table and sat down. "Tahlia? Nah, she would never make a good waitress. Not with that temper and middle finger of hers. No, she's the DJ and singer." He grabbed a cracker and took a bite.

Shaylee's eyes brightened. "Hmm. I was wondering what that microphone was for."

"I wonder if she likes being the DJ." Jordan said.

Cody stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I'm calling her, just letting you know."

The kids stayed silent when they heard Cody pressing the buttons on a phone. The phone rang once, twice, then someone answered.

"Hey this is Cody, may I ask who this is? _Jared_, hey kid how are ya. Good? Good. Hey could you get your sister? I have to talk to her. Mmhmm. Thanks kiddo." Cody pause listening for Tahlia to pick up.

"Tahlia? Hey kiddo this is Cody. Hmmmm? Yes, I know that you don't work today, I'm fully aware of tha-. No. Listen I know that. Would... yeah I know your heading to pick up your cousins. Yeah I do. Huh? I know because they tried to break into the club."

They all covered their ears as a shrill "WHAT!!!" was heard from the phone. They could just picture Cody holding the phone away from his head.

A second later he started talking again. "Yeah, what? No, I did not turn them in. They're at the restaurant. They wanted to call you but they left their cells in their limo. Hmmm? Yeah, I'll tell them. Okay. See ya kiddo. Okay, yeah. Bye." Cody hung up and walked back to the table where the cousins were waiting for him to speak.

He sat back down and grabbed another cracker. "Well she said she would be here in about five minutes."

Taylor smiled. "She freak out about the 'breaking in' part?"

Cody smiled back. "Yeah. You see why I can have her as a waitress? She'd freak out if she gave someone the wrong order." Everyone chuckled.

"I don't really remember her that well. I bet she's changed quite a bit huh?" Shaylee asked.

Jordan's smile faltered a bit. "Yeah. I bet she will barely even recognize us."

"So, what're you crazy kids planin' on doin' tonight?" Cody asked.

"Well. Tahlia said there's going to be a meteor shower tonight and wanted us to see it together." Shay replied. She grabbed one of the glasses of water and took a gulp.

Cody looked at the kids. "Meteor shower, huh? Well that's a good idea. To bad I can't watch, the club's open tonight and a fellas gotta make a profit." He folded his arms behind his head and leaned back against the chair, looking distant.

Jordan frowned at him. "_This _is how you make money? Sorry if I sound rude. I've never worked a day in my life. With my parents being gazillionaires and everything, I never had to work." She grabbed another cracker and bit it.

Taylor looked ticked. "Sis! Our parents wouldn't want you to be going around telling people we're zillionaires!"

She shrugged. Her mouth full of cracker.

"To late. And besides they aren't here. Are they?" She eased into her chair and swallowed. "Thanks, Cody. Should I leave you a tip?"

He shook his head. "No and it's my pleasure. It ain't every day I get to meet three zillionaires."

Shaylee giggled. "Oh. I'm not a zillionaire. That's just them." Cody raised an eye brow.

"Oh? And just what are you then?" He asked.

Shay's mouth turned into a thin line when he asked the question. But she was saved from answering by someone pounding on the front door and the flickering of the club lights...

* * *

_Tahlia's P.O.V..._

When Cody called me I thought he just wanted me to work over time. But, _boy_ was I surprised when he told me that my cousins had tried to break into the club I was out there before you could say "sun flower seeds".

So now I'm pounding on the front door to the club. I kept pounding until Cody finally opened the door.

"Where are they?" I asked while twitching with excitement. He waved me in and no sooner had I entered was I tackled by my two favorite cousins.

"Shaylee! Jordan!" I squealed with happiness.

"Tahlie!!!" They squealed back.

We let go of each other and got up. I brushed myself and went over to hug the teenager I knew was Taylor.

"Taylor." I smiled.

"Cousin." He smirked. This was our usual way of greeting each other.

"Still too cool to call me by name, huh?" I chuckled.

I step back. "'Kay, guys. Let me get a good look at cha. I haven't seen ya for forever." I smiled.

Jordan was wearing a jean mini skirt, showing off her long tan legs, black sandals, and a blue shirt with a humming bird on the front. Her straight black hair was up in a short pony tail with bangs. She was also wearing silver hoop ear rings.

Taylor was wearing torn denim shorts, with a baggy Three Days Grace concert T-shirt. His brown hair was wind swept, like always. And you could tell he had started working out.

Shaylee was wearing a jean jacket covering a faded pink tank top, she was also wearing green camo short shorts with a bedazzled belt. Her green/hazel eyes sparkled in the dim light like the most precious gem and her golden hair hung down to her shoulders in curly waves.

Three cousins and three super models accounted for.

I smiled. "You guys set and ready to go?"

They all went over and grabbed two of their three bags. I grabbed the remaining three. Slinging one over my shoulder while I held the other two in my hands.

"You want me to help you guys with the hike?" Cody asked. I shook my head.

"No thank you, Cody. You've done enough." I thanked him.

They nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Cody."

Then I ushered them out the door before another word could be said.

* * *

_Space..._

He had been tumbling for about half of a day. But in about nine hours he would reach his destination. A mud ball planet Optimus had called Earth. If Perceptor could shake his head, he would have. But he was in his space traveling cocoon.

_"(Perceptor, your destination is a planet unlike ours. The inhabitants are different. We believe the Fragment and key are on that very planet. Once you locate the Fragment and its Keeper, signal us. We will come to you. Whatever you do, protect the Keeper.)" _

Optimus was counting on him and so were all the other autobots. This was a privilege. To guard and protect the Keeper was an honor on Cybertron. So why did he feel so terrified?

One word, Decepticons.

Megatron would try everything in his power to capture the Fragment. And he as an autobot had a duty to fulfil.

In the distance he spotted his destination.

His optics widened in worder and curiosity.

_This_could be interesting.

* * *

_Cedar Heights, Washington..._

When we finally reached the trail, the four horses were still there where I had tied them up.

Jordan's sapphire blue eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" She dropped her luggage and walked up to a chestnut mare and started stroking the her.

"Tahlia. Where did you get these horses! There beautiful!" She squealed. The mare turned her head and sniffed Jordan out of curiosity.

When we caught up with her, we dropped the luggage. I walked over to her and the mare. "Well if your thinkin' they're mine, they're not. They belong to a co-worker at the Club. Leaverson, that's his name, was nice enough to let me borrow them." I handed her a carrot to feed the mare. "This one's named Sugar." I said with a smile.

Jordan held up the carrot to Sugar and the mare gingerly took it from her hands and started munching.

Taylor had walked up to a paint stallion.

"His name's Wild West." I said pointing to the stallion. Taylor patted the stallion on the back.

I turned to Shaylee, who had walked up to a pure white mare. "That one's called Angel." I said walking up to her.

She nodded and stroked the mane. "Appropriate and cute." She giggled.

Then I walked up to the huge black stallion where the bags were at. I held the head.

"And this big softy is Goliath." Goliath's ears pricked forward and nudged me. As if to tell me to hurry up. I patted his head as if to tell him to be patient.

"Why do you get the black one?" Taylor questioned.

"'Cause I'm awesome and I like black."

"Are we riding them?" Jordan asked, smiling.

I smiled back. "That's why I asked if we could borrow them." Confirming her hope.

Shaylee started bouncing up and down with excitement. "Oh, yay, yay, yay, ya!!!" She squealed, while clapping her hands.

I picked up two suitcases and tied them to Sugar, then Goliath, then Wild West, and then finally Angel. Afterwards I helped Taylor and Shay mount thier steeds but when I turned to help Jordan, she was already on.

She looked down at me. "Can we go now?" She asked.

I, in return, lept on Goliath and trotted up to her.

"Sure." I said. And steered Goliath to the trail. The rest followed me as we climbed the mountain.

My cousins started taking in as much scenery as possible and we even spotted a couple of deer by the time we reached the house.

Jordan raised her eyebrows. "This is where you live?" She didn't mean to sound rude, I knew. Living in a mansion for your whole life probably made this place look like a cardboard box to her.

Smirking. "Yep. Home sweet home." I replied.

We trotted the horses right up to the front lawn. I got off and motioned for them to stay on.

I untied the luggage from the horses and put them in the house.

Jared looked up from a game of battle ship with Markus. " Aren't you guys coming in?" He asked while tilting his head to the side like a curious child.

Markus took the opportunity to sneak a peak over the board while his older brother was distracted.

I turned my head to him. "I'm showing them what they've been missing." I said.

He nodded and I walked out the door.

"B5." Was the last thing I heard before I closed the door.

My cousins were still on their horses. Jordan and Shaylee were gently leaning over stroking their steeds while Taylor surveyed the surrounding area.

_Same old Taylor._

I hopped back on Goliath. He shook his giant head at me and trotted back over to the group.

I motioned my head to point at the direction we would be going. North-east.

"Come on guys. I wanna show ya somethin'." I smiled and waved my hand to them, motioning for them to follow me. Shay and Jord trotted their horses over to followed me while Taylor hung back grumbling under his breath. I rolled my eyes at him.

_This was supposed to be a happy occasion. What the heck is wrong with him?_

I stopped Goliath and turned around to face him.

**"Yo!** **Taylor!!!!!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs. The girls instantly covered their ears from the sonic blast while Taylor on the other hand, fell off Wild West.

He landed on his head and sat back up rubbing his head all the while let out a stream of swears.

Me and the girls started giggling at him.

"You coming?" I called once I got my giggles under control. That must have hurt.

He glared at us, jumped back on Wild West, then came charging toward us. Shaylee turned to us as the horses shied away from WW and his rider.

"This would be a good time to start running." She said as he got closer. I smiled at her then took off into the woods. Shaylee and Jordan following me while Taylor followed them.

"I couldn't agree more." I laughed back to her.

We thundered through the woods for about an half an hour until we came to where the forest suddenly ended.

"Stop!" I yelled and slowed Goliath to a stop. The others followed my example and slowed to a stop.

Shaylee looked around frowning. "Tahl', why are you stopping us out in the middle of nowhere?" She asked as I helped her down from the mare. Taylor and Jordan had already hopped down, tied their horses to some trees, and were walking over to us.

I smiled. " I thought it would be nice to show you my secret garden."

They all gave me a blank look.

"Close your eyes and listen. What do you hear?" I asked them as they did what they were told.

Jordan spoke first. "Running water, a lot of running water." She still had her eyes closed.

"_And..." _I pressed.

"I hear wind." Shay pipped.

I grabbed their hands and gently led them out of the forest. The wind made my hair sway and my necklace moved in small circles.

I gazed around and turned back to them.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." I said, barely able to contain my excitement. My cousins had been all around the world for the last five years. From the Artic circle to Antarctica and America to Asia. But they never really saw Cedar Heights more than a rundown town. I was going to prove them wrong.

Three pairs of eyes opened then gasp in shock.

We were standing on a slab of pasty white rock. Cracks were all over it like spider webs and sprouting from them purple toadflax, yellow buttercups, sulfur Lupines, moss, and other plants I couldn't recognize.

On the slab we were over looking a wide waterfall that split into two near the middle. The water cascaded down to a median sized lake that had different colors depending on the dept. Light green for shallow, then sky blue, then aquamarine, then blue, then violet, and then for the deepest part a dark navy blue. The sun reflected on the surface making it sparkle like glitter. And boulders hid under the surface of the lake just waiting to be discovered.

The beach was sandy until it reached the water. There, there was tiny rocks that had been ground up by the water fall and been deposited in the lake below, making the shore look white.

On the side of the lake where we were at it was quite steep and had trees lining the cliff. On the other side it wasn't as steep but it still was next to a mountain.

My cousins were awestruck. Jordan took a hesitant step forward.

"Tahl'. It's beautiful!"

"I've never seen anything like this." Shaylee breathed.

I did a bow. "Ladies and gentleman. My secret garden." I announced.

The girls peeled their eyes from the "secret garden" and looked at me. "Can we go down there? Please?!"

I shook my head. "No. Sorry guys, I'll take you another time but we need to head back to the house. So you can get settled. But I promise I'll take you back here this week. Okay?"

The girls let out a sigh. "Yeah, sure."

"Let's head back." I said and led them to the horses.

Once we were on we started galloping back to the house.

_

* * *

_

_9:27 pm..._

We were out in the front yard gazing up at the dark star-lite night. A hundred stars dotted the horizon and the brothers were pointing out as many constellations as they could.

"Look there's the Big Dipper!" Jared yelled. Pointing it out.

"Little Dipper!" Markus yelled back.

"The North Star!"

"Orion's Belt!"

"Hey, is that a shooting star!!!" Shaylee almost shouted over the brothers. Pointing to a moving light in the sky.

I looked to where she was pointing and let out a disappointed sigh. "No, it's just a satellite."

"Uuuhhhh." She groaned and flopped back down on her blanket as the boys went back to shouting.

We were all laying on our own blankets, that once had been my bed, and were waiting for the shower to start.

I was in between Jordan (right) and Shaylee (left) with my arms folded beneath my head. Jared and Markus were wrestling in front of us and Taylor was behind us.

He hadn't said a word since I had showed him the garden.

Jordan looked at me. "When is the shower supposed to start again, Tahl'?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Anytime now, actually."

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Shaylee asked.

"I thought about going to an Air show tomorrow. It's down at Auburn and all kinds of Jets are going to be flying, like F-22's, F-15's, and F-16's. I heard it was going to be great. But we need to get up early to catch the bus, I think it will be worth it though. How does that sound to you guys?"

They grinned at each other. "Air show. Awesome!"

Taylor suddenly sat up. "Hey, it's starting!" He pointed to the sky.

We all sat up and watched as the comets streaked by. One after the other. They looked like streams of light falling from heaven.

We let out "oos" and "awws" at each meteor.

I smiled in delight at each meteor flying by. It was almost perfect . . . like last time.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Mommy, why do stars fall?"

A tall figure leaned down to the small toddler laying down next to her in the grass.

The little four year old girl was dressed up in a black and white checker dress, that had an abundance of mud and grass stains no matter where you looked. She had little curly pig-tails and bangs that just covered her eyebrows. She looked up at her mother in youngster curiosity from watching the stars falling.

The mother smiled kindly down at her. She was sat down cross legged in the grass cradling a small bundle of blue in her arms.

"What was that sweetheart?" She asked while rocking the tiny baby gently.

"Why do stars fall?"

She looked up at the sky as the comets streaked by.

"Hmmm. Well, I think they're running away. Sweetheart. " She answered looking back to her daughter.

"Why?"

"Maybe they were treated bad where they came from."

"Why?"

"Because they were different."

"Why?"

Her mother sighed. "I don't know sweetheart. Sometimes people are like that and people run away while others decide to fight and protect the people the bad guys are picking on."

Tahlia grinned up at her mother. "Like daddy."

Her mother smiled sadly down to her. "Yes, like your daddy."

Mother, daughter, and baby went back to watching the stars.

"**Hey, anybody HOME?!**" A deep baritone voice interrupted their sweet moment.

"DADDY!!!" Tahlia turned around and ran straight for the door.

Her mother looked at the opened porch door and the tall figure standing in the door holding his daughter.

"Tim?"

Tim was twenty-four. With short dark brown hair and huge muscles. He stood exactly seven feet tall, his eyes were a hard steel grey, and his ears were round but weirdly flat on the side making it look as if someone had ironed it flat.

"Mama. Daddy back!" She squealed.

Her looked up from his daughter to his wife. "Carrie." He breathed.

Carrie stood watching him with their daughter. Tim started tickling her stomach. Tahlia started squirming and laughing her head off as he walked over to his wife. He stopped and hugged Carrie with Tahlia in his arms while Carrie had Jared in her's.

She closed her eyes as if she was afraid this was a wonderful dream that she could wake up from any second.

"Are you here to stay this time?" She whispered into his chest.

"Yes." He breathed back.

* * *

_Oh, sweet, sweet flashback. _I smirked stareing at the flying comets.

One caught my eye. I wasn't heading in the same direction as the others. It was coming almost right at us and it wasn't shrinking, if anything it was getting larger.

"Hit the deck!" I screamed and knocked the boys down. Our cousins followed suit.

The meteor sailed over our heads and, a few seconds later...

**_BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!_**

Landed.

"What the heck was that!?"

"We were almost killed!"

Jared and Markus were looking at each other screaming.

I looked at my family, shaking_. What was that?_

"Guys..."

They continued screaming.

**"Oiy, Guys!!!"**

_Well that got their attention._

I shakily got to my feet.

Five pairs of eyes looked up at me.

"Go into the house I'm going to see where that thing landed."

Shaylee shook her head. "We're coming with you."

Jordan, the boys, and Taylor nodded their heads.

Jared nodded his head in agreement with his older cousin. "Yeah, you can't go into the forest all by yourself."

I growled at him. "Hey! My job to look after you, not the other way around."

He held my gaze and I gritted my teeth.

"Fine, you can come. Just stay close to me."

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

We had been walking for about half and hour, armed with flashlights, and we still hadn't found the meteor.

Ever since we started following the trail of smoldering tree tops and blackened tree limbs we were starting to get closer to my garden.

Then we walked right onto the slab.

We started shining our flashlights at the trees and undergrowth.

_Great, it disappeared. _

"Hey guys," Shayleehad her flashlight pointed below us to the shore line. "There it is!"

The meteor had landed in the lake shore on our side. The water was steaming around it and by looking at the dents in the sand, it had sailed through the trees then bounced on the shore until it had come to a stop in the water.

I nodded. "Okay, since I'm the only one that knows the way down. Stay very close and copy my every move."

They all nodded and slowly followed me down the steep mountain side. Once we reached the shore we ran over to the meteor.

Half of it was submerged in water while the other half stuck out of the water.

I instantly knew that this was no normal meteorite. It was more like a twisted metal pod folded together. The metal was the color of liquid mercury and had strange inscriptions covering it. Almost... alien.

Markus was the last one to climb down the cliff and join the group by the shore. Breaking away from them, I walked into the water until it was up to my knees.

Kneeling down I reach out a hesitant hand and touched the metal. It was warm to the touch and smooth. My family inched forward as I leaned in to examine it more throughally. As I slid my index finger over one part of the metal it sliced my finger and drop of my blood landed on the metal.

I hissed and quickly grasped my finger with the other hand. "Metalcut."

I stood up from my crouch position. It made this weird sound and started unfolding itself.

We slowly back up and watched. When it was done a metalic figure was laying on the sand.

A whining sound filled the air, like when your powering up a machine, and after a moment it pushed itself up.

Jordan's grip on my arm turned painful as she dug her nails in my skin. "T-t-t-t-t-t-ahl', what is that thing?" She stammered.

"I-I-I-I don't know." I whispered. She was just as terrified as I was.

I stared as it lifted its head and opened its eyes. If that's what you call them. They were more like glowing blue orbs of light. I whimpered as it lifted it's arm.

It heard me.

It swung its head and looked at us.

_Oh crap!_

The eyes flickered and gazed at each of us. First Taylor, then Jared, then Markus, then Jordan, then Shaylee, and finally me. A beam of blue light shot from his eyes and scanned me up and down. Everyone lept back as the light swept up and down and up again.

The light flicked off and the robot pushed itself up from the water into standing. It raised it's hand and rubbed sand between its thumb and index finger. Gazing in wonder and amazement. It turned its hand around watching the water drip from his hand. He stopped turning his hand when he spotted something on the back.

His eyes blinked rapidly at the thing in his hand. I craned my neck see what it was.

Right in the middle of of his hand was the drop of my blood from the cut.

The Robot opened its mouth and let out several beeps and whirls. He sounded like R2-D2.

"He's fascinated with my _blood._" I whispered.

"It's like War of the Worlds, sis." Jared whispered back. "Cool."

It turned its head back to us and looked at me. I raised my hand to show the blood oozing out my finger.

The Robot beeped and whistled in curiosity as it inspected my finger from the distance. I took a hesitant step forward towards it. I could tell from the distance it was about the same height as me. Jordan and Shaylee caught my arms.

Jordan gave me a look. "Tahl'. What are you doing?!"

"I don't think it wants to hurt us."

"'_It doesn't want to hurt us._' Are you NUTS?!" Shay almost screamed.

"Guys," I pried myself from thier grasps. "Look at it! He seems more lost and clueless than vile and dangerous."

They glared at him from the distance. Shay narrowed her eyes till they were slits.

"We're coming with you and if it tries anything, I'll beat it with my flashlight!" Shaylee declared, waving her flashlight to prove her point.

I rolled my eyes. "Well then, come _on_." I insisted pulling them to the robot.

It tensed up when we were a couple yards away and the round barrel-gun-like-thing started to glow. It clicked at us, almost firmly. It was like it was trying to tell us to stop.

I held up my arms in a "easy there' position.

"Easy little guy. We're not going to hurt ya," I said. "Easy. It's okay. You don't need to be afraid."

It cocked it's head at us and chirped. The glowing from the barrel disapeared and it took at step towards us.

It looked at its foot then back at us.

I nodded. "Come on."

The robot looked at me then closed the distance between us and looked at my necklace.

_I was wrong, he's taller. If it is a boy._

"Um. Hi?" I smiled. Or at least tried. "Uh, can you talk?"

Chirp, beep, bop, boop.

_So much for a conversation._

"Why are you here?"

The robot looked down at my necklace. He pointed a finger at it.

_He has two thumbs._

I looked down and frowned. Craddleing it with a hand.

"Are you here for this?"

I looked back at the robot and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly my necklace lit up like the 4th of July and all four of us fell. The last thing I remembered was landing on the sand before I blacked out.

* * *

Chapter two ladies and gentle men. Please review and make any comments so I can improve my writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. Sorry it took so long. Blame it on the school board!**

**And I can't believe all the people that read my story the day after I posted it. Holy crap that was a lot of numbers. Woohoo!**

**I don't own transformers, they belong to Hasbro.**

This will help you when the transformers come into the story.

[_This is comlink talk._]

{_This is minicon talk that only a few of the kids and the autobots can understand._}

**I only own Tahlia and the rest of my Ocs. And if anyone wants to use them they must have _my_** **permission first. NO EXCEPTIONS!**

**Now on with the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aliens and Saturday Morning Cartoons**

**by**

**_Keeper101_**

Ever felt like you got kicked in the head by a horse and had the flu at the same time? That's almost a fraction of what I felt like right now.

Translation: I felt like crap even though I could tell I was lying on a soft padded surface.

_What time was it?_

_Where am I?_

That thing I remembered was the comet and my garden and the . . . the . . .

_Oooooooohhhh craaapppppp!_

My eyes shot open and were blinded. The lights over head were shining to their full capability and four shadowy figures stood over me.

"Tahl', can you here me?"

Their voices were so far away.

"Come on sis. Wake up!" The voice was foggy and slurred. A fifth figure joined them and placed their hands on my neck. Warm fingers felt for my pulse and found it right below jaw connecting to the neck.

"We're losing her!" The voice sounded on the edge of panicking. The hands left my neck. "Perceptor, shock her!"

Next thing I felt cold rectangular pads on my chest press gently down, then electricity raced through my body making me arch my back, like someone had hooked a string on my belly and then suddenly decided to pull up.

Then it ended and I flopped down on the couch. First my mind cleared and then my eyes. The five figures that had been standing over me were Taylor, Jared, Markus, Jordan, and the freaky robot thing.

I focused on Jordan's face and frowned.

"Was electrocuting me really that necessary?" I rasped. Her face broke out into a smile.

"No, not really."

I let out a choked laugh. "Congrats, your first act at being mean."

The robot was still watching me. {Are you functional?} He beeped.

My eyes widened to about the size of um, dinner plates? "Holy frickin' cow! He talked!" I screeched and watched as the robot's eyes widened and stumbled away from me to land on his butt from my out burst.

Jordan giggled, Taylor chuckled then walked over to the wall and leaned against it casually as he watched the robot open a panel on his wrist that shot out a green holographic keyboard.

The boy's eyes widened in wonder. "Coooool." They grinned at each other as they went and each sat on a different side of him, looking at the screen.

As soon as the robot's fingers touched the keys, strange green hieroglyphics appeared in front of him. His eyes scanned his typing.

{Fascinating, I was not aware that human females could produce that high level of sound waves when startled.} He whispered in wonder as his fingers continued to dance.

Shaylee poked her head out from the kitchen with a glass of water. She looked at the robot then back to me, flashing one of her famous smiles.

"Hey, sleeping beauty is awake." She exclaimed while chewing what looked like a cookie in her mouth.

I pointed at the robot. "H-h-h-h-he t-t-talked!" I stuttered. Shay walked over to sit down on the edge of the couch, careful not to sit on my feet and handed me the glass of luke warm water.

Smiling, Jordan nodded as I gulped down the liquid. "Yep. Me, Shay, and apparently you, are the only ones who can understand Perceptor." Stopping in mid gulp with my mouth half open, I raised an eyebrow. She shrugged after my confused expression. "His name apparently."

Shay tapped Jordan on her shoulder and turned to her. "You wanna tell her about the you-know-what on her you-know-what?"

Jordan glanced at me then back to her cousin. "I don't know. Who do you think she is less likely to kill?"

They all turned to Markus, who turned to me with wide eyes. "Promise you won't kill me?" He said giving me his puppy dog look.

I growled at him and Jared, then pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "What did you do?"

He cast his bambi eyes up to the ceiling. "_Nothing_, just promise. Pwease, pwease, pweeeaaase?"

I knew he wouldn't stop unless I agreed.

"Okay, okay! Fine, just tell me." I sighed. Jared passed me a small designer face mirror, probably Jordan's, and brought it up to my face.

Only to freeze in shock, I could only open and close my mouth like a gaping fish.

My straight hair that hung down from my head, free from its ponytail was white. Not the blond white but the snow white kind of white. I reached up with a shaking hand and grasped a handful and brought it to my face.

I sighed in relief. The hair I had managed to grab had brown and white in it. _Well, at least not all of my hair is white. _

Releasing the chunk, and raising the mirror above my head I rotated it to see the back of my head to the front.

As far as I could tell there were only two streaks of white in my hair and both were in the front outlining my face.

Yep the mirror wasn't jinxed. My hair had turned white.

For the first couple of seconds I could only stare in disbelief. Then the rage came.

My eyes fell to my brothers and I had to clench my teeth to keep from screaming. "What. Did. You. Do. To. My HAIR!"

Jared pushed Markus in front of him.

Markus placed his hands in front of him to protect himself from my fury. "I didn't do anything! I swear! You blacked out when you touched Perceptor and when we reached you your hair had started changing to a granny hair style."

"_Gee, _thanks for the compliment." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

{They vocalize the truth. It was not any of your trine mates that changed your hair follicles to a different color. . .} He said quickly, stepping forward. I clenched my teeth and swallowed a growl threatening to erupt as he stepped near my family.

"Calm down Tahl'," Jared muttered when he saw my reaction. "Sheesh."

I kepted my eyes on Perceptor. "Okay, then if my brothers didn' cause my hair to go snow white, then what did?"

The blue beam shot out and covered my whole entire body, tingly sensations danced across my goose bumped skin, while he raised his wrist up to his chest and pressed the button that made the green screen appear.

I made a Knock-it-off gesture and scrunched up my face at him. "Would you quit it with the freaking alien abducting beam, please. I'm creeped out enough as it is."

Perceptor ignored me but the beam did disappear as he watched more of those strange green hieroglyphics appear.

{According to my scanners,} said Perceptor as his eyes flickered from one hieroglyphic to another. {It would appear that when your body can into contact with mine, the hidden powers that had been dorment in the Fragment for thousands of years, reawakened when they recognized a cybertronian presence in close proximity.}

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Markus said waving his arms around. Everyone stared at him, even the robot.

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Does this mean no Saturday cartoons?"

* * *

**I'M SOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRY! :'(**

**I didn't mean to takes so long you guys must hate me. Feel free to give me a piece of your minds. I deserve it! **

**Anyways it's short and I doubt anybody is reading this... But now we've met Perceptor sooo what next? DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHH! LOL**


End file.
